User blog:Draco Tethla/Champion Concept-Nez, the Mind Bender
I would like to thank Armejdon (stats, concepts, graphics) and Ranthai (stats, concepts) and ClariS (stats, formatting) for their large contributions to this champion, thank you very much for your aid! Stats |date = |IP = 4800 |RP = 975 |health = 50 |attack = 25 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 75 |hp = 400 (+80) |mana = 260 (+50) |damage = 53 (+3) |range = 530 |armor = 15 (+3.25) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.63 (+2.25%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 4.5 (+0.5) |speed = 320 }} Abilities Nez fires a bolt of psionic energy (speed 1200), hitting the first enemy target in its path. Grants sight. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana |range= 650}} Nez sends out a psionic blast (speed 500) that damages the mind of the target. If hit again by Mind Warp within 15 seconds, the blast will send out an AoE (radius 500) dealing increased damage to Champions in the radius. |leveling= |cooldown= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 600}} Nez lifts an opponent into the air after a short delay and then smashes them into the ground, stunning them briefly. The buff from the Recognition stacks is doubled, however, all Recognition stacks on the target are removed. |leveling= |cooldown= 20 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 550}} Nez focuses on one of his enemies and brings his darkest fears to light, dealing magic damage and stunning the target for 2 seconds. Also fearing nearby enemy champions for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 160 |costtype= mana |range= 600}} Lore “The mind is a beautiful and dangerous thing.”-Nez One of the last of his type of magician, he used to put on spectacles in traveling circuses, continuing his family lineage of granting entertainment to the weak minded fools of Demacia and Noxus. What none of the audience members knew was that they were being mind controlled into believing they were seeing the show of a lifetime, when in fact the family of psychics stole from right under their noses. They were going on one of their regular tours when they were discovered by a group of mages. Unable to keep their minds under control due to all the latent magic power, the mages quickly had them arrested. Unfortunately, at the time they were in Noxus. They were quickly sentenced to death, and one by one they perished until only Nez remained. Each family member had tried to used their abilities to escape, but mages were on standby to stop each of them in turn. For Nez, it looked hopeless. But unwilling to go quietly he focused with all his might on the crowd in attendance. The mages tried to stop him, but in the process were paralyzed by his unusually powerful psychic abilities. Then the crowd went into a panic, screaming about some of their worst fears come to life. Nez quickly escaped amongst the confusion and fled to the safety of Demacia. While here he heard about the League of Legends and decided that he now had a way to continue his family legacy of entertainment, only now on the fields of the League. In Game Dialogue *Voice The master of Voices *Control 1: -My family was the master of jokes, but their dead now. That's no joke. -Laugh, I dare you. *Control 2: -I took some of your gold while you weren't watching, hope you don't mind. -My grandmother moved faster than you! *Control 3: -the "making the pizza" dance or just swaying while snapping fingers *Control 4: -"insert laugh here" Tips Playing as Nez *Try to wait on using your ult until you have five stacks on one of the enemy champions. It will deal a lot of extra damage and be a great follow up after using Mind Warp (preferably twice). *Your spells don’t deal a lot of damage without the aid of Recognition, remember this before going into a fight. *Always keep track of your mana, Nez’s spells use it up fast, try to wait until the right moment before letting loose a combo. Playing Against Nez *Try staying out of range of his basic attacks and spells, and don’t let them stack up. If he begins hitting you back away and let the stack dissipate *Watch out for his Ultimate, it can be used to completely mess up your team. If you know he'll get you be away from your team so they aren't affected. *Get up close to him quickly if a melee champion, he has very low health, take advantage of this. Category:Custom champions